Anniversary
by jippy
Summary: Yamato eyed her sceptically. "You . . . liked Taichi? As in . . . Taichi Yagami, your best friend since you were in diapers? Leader of the Chosen Children? The guy who actually thought wearing goggles was cool?" [A Sorato one-shot.]


**Author's Note:** A Sorato drabble – my first! – for a prompt challenge on Tumblr: "Anniversary". Words: 628. Technically, it exceeds the drabble definition of 100 words . . . ;)

* * *

**Anniversary**

* * *

"I used to like Taichi, you know."

Yamato's eyebrows rose in surprise. "In . . . what way?"

"How many ways can you like a person?" Sora replied, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Yamato eyed her sceptically. "You . . . _liked_ Taichi? As in . . . Taichi Yagami, your best friend since you were in diapers? Leader of the Chosen Children? The guy who actually thought wearing _goggles_ was cool?"

Sora nodded her head, amused. Her eyes crinkled as she held back a laugh. "Jealous?"

Yamato still looked incredulous as he shook his head in astonishment. "Should I be?"

Sora shrugged and turned her gaze back towards the television as the commercials came to an end. A smile was still etched on her face.

At first Yamato followed her actions, and tried to concentrate on the movie for a few good minutes. But as much as he wanted to ignore what Sora had just said, he was . . . _curious_. It . . . bothered him. He used the remote control to turn the volume down - which of course caught Sora's attention. "When was this . . . _crush_, exactly?" Yamato asked her.

Sora turned back to face him and refrained from chuckling. "Hmm," she said, pressing a finger to her lips in a mock exaggeration of drawing out an answer. Yamato was not amused. Sora grinned. "I think I was eleven."

Yamato raised one eyebrow, before giving a half-hearted snort. "Eleven? Wasn't Taichi shorter than you back then?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, I think so. What's your point?"

Yamato was silent. "That's . . . that's weird," he said after a moment – though he really had no idea where he was going with this. He frowned. "And you thought _tonight_ would be a good time to bring this up?"

Sora shrugged, though the permanent smile fixed on her face told him she found this all so incredibly amusing. "I used to like Taichi."

"Right. You've said that."

"But now I love you."

"Right –" Yamato stopped abruptly, momentarily stunned. _What?_ Sora was looking back at him with a seemingly confident smile, but there was a light blush sprinkled across her cheeks.

Despite feeling nervous in her chest and in the pit of her stomach, Sora still managed to smirk at her boyfriend. "I think you're supposed to say it back."

"I – uh . . ." Yamato stumbled, feeling heat rise to his own cheeks. _Say something, you idiot. _". . . We're only sixteen, Sora."

Sora tsked in jest, though that didn't make Yamato feel any more at ease. "That wasn't the response I was expecting. You don't feel the same?"

"No, of course I – I . . ." Yamato swallowed, avoiding eye contact by looking straight ahead at the television set instead of at Sora, who was cuddled up against him on the couch.

Sora grinned. Teasing Yamato was so much _fun_. Not many people saw Yamato – cool, calm, collected Yamato – _squirm_, and she felt privileged to be able to see so many different sides of the blond that was usually kept so carefully hidden from most prying eyes.

But having had her fun, Sora reached both hands up to pull Yamato's face down towards hers. "Happy two-year anniversary," she told him, before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his in a soft, lingering kiss, in hopes of expressing her affections across to him.

When Sora pulled back and reopened her eyes, she saw that Yamato was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Were those three words your anniversary gift to me?" he enquired. "How cheap of you."

Sora laughed as Yamato finally got a chance to smirk himself, now seeming more comfortable with her words. He lowered his head to claim her lips again in a deeper, longer and more passionate kiss.

"I love you, too," Yamato murmured, lips still against hers.

"I know," Sora simply returned.

Because she did.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
